Graduate It Up!
by Monkeysareawesome
Summary: Cece needs to pass a test to graduate. Can she do it? Rated M for Rocky/Cece femslash in chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction ever, so I don't know if it's good or not. Go easy on me please. This takes place later on, just before they would graduate from high school.**

Four years of high school, and it all depended on one test. A math test, to be specific. I need three more credits to graduate. I'm doing well in two classes, but I've got a zero in PE. I guess I should have known how many credits I needed, but I stink at math. I guess that explains why I'm in this situation. Itonic, huh. Or is it ironic? I've never been a good speller, either.

As soon as I get home, I call Rocky and set up a study date. I take a shower and get dressed up. Why am I getting dressed up for a study date, you ask? Well, I don't want to look like a slob in front of my best friend. Just my best friend. Nothing more. Keep telling yourself that, Cece.

While I'm putting on makeup, I hear a knock on the door. Yay, she's here! I get up and open the door… and my jaw hits the floor. "Like what see?" she asks. "You look gorgeous!" I say.

And she did. A sparkly satin dress, only reaching mid-thigh, a pearl necklace, and a pair of (very large) diamond earrings added to her natural beauty, making her perhaps the most beautiful girl to ever walk the earth. Not to mention how good her tits looked through the thin fabric.

"I've got nothing on you," she said, "Well, let's start studying."

After hours of problem after problem, I was still clueless. "Come on, Cece, try harder!" she said. "I can't, I just don't get this," I say, starting to cry and collapsing into her arms. "You should go home, you're just wasting your trying to help my stupid self." "You aren't stupid, and I won't leave you in your time of need."

Her helpfulness makes me love her even more. I can't control myself, I pull her in for a kiss. She is resistant at first, but she gives in and opens her mouth. Our tongues explore each other's mouths.

"Cece, I didn't know you liked me like that," she says. "I have since I met you. I tried to fight it, but you're impossible to not like," I say, "All this time, I thought you were straight. It killed me every time we hung out, because I knew I couldn't make a move unless I knew you liked me back." "What changed tonight?" she asked. "You've got on Chanel N°5, which costs about $30 an ounce. You don't spend that much on girls you don't like." "You're good. But we need to study if we want to graduate together," she says.

We study until 2 in the morning, then she goes home. I miss her already.

The next day, I go in and take the test. I get some numbers mixed up thanks to my fucking dyslexia, but I think I passed.

I'm a nervous wreck the next two days, then the next day, I'm called to my math teacher's room. "Cece, I've got some bad news. You failed the test by one question. I'm afraid you won't be graduating this year."

**Sorry it went so slowly, it will get more interesting later on. This was a short chapter, it just seemed like a good place to stop.**


	2. Chapter 2

I skip the rest of the day after that, I just can't handle facing Rocky. But as I lay on my bed crying, I hear a knock on the door. "Go away, Mom!" I say, still crying. "It's me," I hear through the closed door. God damnit! How does she always know where to find me?

"Cece, it's okay. We'll work through it," Rocky says. "No we won't," I say, "You'll go on to college after summer break, and I'll be stuck here. You'll probably meet someone and break up with me." "No. I will wait for you as long as it takes for you to graduate," she says. I was touched. "I couldn't ask you to put your life on hold for me," I say. "Cece, you are my life. You are my best friend, my girlfriend, and hopefully one day my wife. I love you, and I wouldn't think of leaving you here." "Rocky, you've already been accepted, I insist that you go on to college after summer break," I say. "All right, but if we only have a few months, we better make them count."

She jumps on me, pushing me into the bed, and kisses me passionately. I hate being on the bottom. "I think I hear Flynn," I say. She hesitates for just long enough for me to roll her over. "You fight dirty," she says. "Play your cards right and you might just see _how_ dirty."

As we continue our make-out session I see just how horny Rocky is. She looks as if she is going to pop a blood vessel. Oh, plus the huge wet spot showing through her thin white pants. That was a big indicator as well. I can't bear to see my girl in pain like this, so I decide to help. I slowly take off her shirt; we have to part our lips to let the annoying fabric past, revealing a red lace bra, which, I might add, is insanely sexy. Rocky realizes that this is going all the way, and she loves it. I can hear her heart beating through her chest as I remove her pants, revealing matching red lace panties with one really dark red spot (I'm sure mine have one just like it). "Decided to wear your best lingerie for me, did you?" I ask. "How do you know they were for you?" she asks, suprisingly calmly. Touché, Blue, Touché.

I take off her bra, revealing very large tits.I squeeze one of her nipples in my fingers, earning a moan. I filed that move away for future use. I flick the other nipple with my tongue, and she arches back, screaming bloody murder. I liked the fact that I had the power to make her feel that much pleasure, in fact, I cherished it. I take her nipples into my mouth one at a time, biting and sucking on them.

After a while, I realize that I had gotten caught up in the appetizers, and it was time for the main course. I slowly slide a finger into her, not that I need to, her pussy is wet and ready for anything (well, maybe not _anything,_ but at least a finger or two or three). I slide my digit in and out of her, and I'm rewarded by her increasingly loud moans. I know she is almost there, so I add a finger and speed up. "Oh, Cece, I'm going to cum!" And that she does. All over my hand. I love every second of it.

My fingers are covered in Rocky's cum and pussy juices, so I figure the logical thing was to lick them off. So I did. It is the best thing I ever tasted. I wonder if it tastes better from the source. Rocky is over her orgasm, and starts to take off my shirt, but I stop her. "Don't you want a turn?" she asks. "I do, but it's time for dessert." I look at her shaved pussy, and dive facefirst into it. "Cece, what are you-OOH!" I lick around her pussy lips first, mostly to tease her, then a slow lick over the entire slit. I find, her clit and flick it a couple of times with my tongue, causing her to thrust her pussy into my face. "Please, I want you to tongue fuck me right now!" So I do, sensing she is very close. She was closer than I thought; she exploded in my face. I lick up all the delicious cum I can, which is most of it. As Rocky was undressing me for my turn, my mom gets home and we rush to get dressed. Rocky goes home, and I get left all needy. FML.

The next day at school, I get called to my math teacher's room again. Oh,this better not be more fucking bad news. I've had enough of that lately. "Cece, he said, I've got some really good news. The scoring system was messed up on the test, so they added points to everyone's grade. You passed!"

I run to Rocky's class to tell her the good news, but she isn't there. I leave school and go to her house, but her parents haven't seen her. They call the police and put out a missing person's report. I sit in my room crying for hours, when the phone rings. They found Rocky and her car in a ditch somewhere. She had been in a wrecked car in a ditch for ten hours when they found her.I rush to the hospital as soon as possible, and get the full story. Some fucking drunk was on the wrong side of the road and knocked her into the ditch and kept driving. The police said they would keep looking for him, but they didn't like the chances. Meanwhile, Rocky is in critical condition; she wasn't going to live without a blood transfusion.

But they don't have enough of her blood type. I remember having the same blood type as her, so I volunteer. Ten minutes later, two pints lighter, and a hell of a lot dizzier, I stumble back into the waiting room. They put my blood into Rocky, and she gets a lot better. She even starts talking, and asks for me. "I was on my way to tell you about the score mess up when it happened. Congratulations, college girl." I hug her so hard, the nurse has to make me leave.

A few weeks later, when they let Rocky go, I was in her room waiting to celebrate. We make out for a while, and then she says,"You still didn't get your turn yet, did you?" "No, I say, but now's a good time."

**Sorry for the random tense changes, I get distracted while writing. Sorry, but it might take a while for the next chapter. I have writer's block. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
